Moleworm
Mob= (0.1%×3) |spawnCode = "mole" |drops = ×1 Any items they are carrying |specialAbility = Hides underground and steals items. |droppedBy = }} |-| Item= |spoil = 2 days |stack = Does not stack |droppedBy = ( ) |spawnCode = "mole" }} The Moleworm is a passive Mob in the Reign of Giants DLC. They are indigenous to the Grasslands and Deciduous Forest Biomes. Moleworms live in a Burrow, underground, but can occasionally spawn from Tumbleweeds and/or Earthquakes. Moleworms travel underground similar to a Depths Worm. They will seek out and collect items that are lying on the ground, including Minerals, Thermal Stones, Charcoal, Ashes, Gunpowder, Ice, Old Bells, most Turfs, Gears and most Gravedigger Items. After collecting 2 stacks of items, they will return to their Burrow to drop them off. A live Moleworm can be obtained by either attacking it (one time) with a Hammer, after it surfaces, or digging its Burrow by a Shovel during the day, which destroys the Burrow. Moleworms will slowly starve in the inventory, if not fed minerals. They respawn from Burrows (similar to Rabbits). A Burrow can be permanently destroyed using a Shovel. When a burrow is destroyed while a Moleworm returns to it for rest, the game will recognize as Moleworm not being present; hence permanently destroying the Burrow. Burrows drop minerals and any items that a Moleworm has stashed inside it. If a Burrow is destroyed before killing the Moleworm, it will wander off and eventually dig a new one. Hitting the Moleworm with a Hammer is a regular attack, despite the special stun effect. This means the Moleworm can be killed with the Hammer instead of being stunned if hit by a character with a high damage modifier (e.g. Wolfgang in mighty form). It also means that if the same Moleworm is hit twice with a Hammer, it will be killed, including after releasing them from inventory. Moleworms have slightly more Health than Rabbits and require a Spear or better to be killed with a single hit by characters with normal damage multipliers. Usage Trivia * Moleworms lack hind legs. Instead, they have a segmented, fleshy tail like a worm, explaining their name. This can be more easily seen when the Moleworms are in the inventory. * The ability to knock a Moleworm out with a Hammer is a reference to the popular game, Whac-A-Mole. * The Moleworm's appearance is based on the Star-Nosed Mole. * Creatures like the Moleworm began to starve in the inventory after the A Feet of Strength update. Tips * Minerals and other items can be used as bait to catch Moleworms. Without the bait, Moleworms emerge from the ground only occasionally and for very brief moments. * Moleworms cannot be trapped. In addition, they activate Traps that have been laid down. They also trigger Spider webbing, although spawned Spiders will ignore them. * When a Moleworm takes Gunpowder, it triggers an explosion; killing the Moleworm and leaving a small fire where it died. It will drop a Cooked Morsel. * When a Moleworm takes an Old Bell, it will trigger one use and summon Bigfoot. * Moleworms vomited up by a Catcoon (wild or tamed) cannot create a Burrow. It is unknown if this was implemented to prevent infinite Moleworms from spawning or is simply a bug. However, picking it up and dropping it allows it to create a burrow. * Like Depths Worms, Moleworms are not able to pass Walls, despite moving underground. * Abigail can attack and kill Moleworms that are traveling underground. * It should be noted that some Followers Like Abigail will attempt to attack a moleworm that has been stunned by the use of a hammer, meaning one should have atleast two inventory slots available before trying catch a Moleworm with followers. * Moleworms can be farmed to provide a renewable source of stone and other minerals, especially if most Boulders have already been mined. This is done by destroying the Burrow with a Shovel, while leaving the animal alive. The Moleworm will then appear from underground, along with all scavenged resources. An efficient farm can be created by collecting a number of Moleworms by stunning them with a Hammer, then releasing them around a mineral on the ground which is made inaccessible by use of Walls around it. They'll try to grab the Mineral but since it's locked in they'll be unable to do so, instead staying nearby creating Burrows for the player to dig up. * If a Moleworm is captured and wrapped into a Bundling Wrap and the Bundle is opened, the Moleworm will dig a new Burrow without the destruction of its previous one. Bugs * When playing as Wendy, Abigail will attack a Moleworm when "whacked" with a Hammer. If the Moleworm is picked up at the same time that Abigail attacks, it will drop its items and appear in the inventory, but disappear shortly afterwards. * Relogging next to an empty burrow will cause a Moleworm to immediately spawn. This occurs even when the previous Moleworm has just been killed or transferred to the player's inventory. * Despite moleworms being immune to traps, sometimes when triggering them, the player can found a piece of morsel in the place of the triggered trap. this bug is more common in high density moleworm zones with traps, although, is quite rare to happen. * When a mineral falls out of the walkable land Moleworms will chase them indefinitively, if the player gets over him, the moleworm may push you out the land. this happens commonly on caves, but can happen on the surface when a mined boulder very close to the border drops minerals out of the map. Gallery Moleworm Eating.gif|A Moleworm gathering Flint. Moleworm Diving.gif|A Moleworm diving underground. Burrow In-game.png|A Moleworm's Burrow. Moleworm Travelling.png|A Moleworm traveling underground. Trap Triggered By Moleworm.gif|A Moleworm triggering a Trap. Moleworm Stunned.png|A Moleworm that has either been "whacked" with a Hammer or vomited by a Catcoon. Moleworm Sleeping.gif|A sleeping Moleworm. Moleworm Frozen.png|A frozen Moleworm. Moleworm Dead.png|A dead Moleworm. Molewormbug.png|A Moleworm trying to get bugged Flint. Bugged Swimmer Moleworm.PNG|A bugged Moleworm in the water. Moleworm_Trailer.jpg|A Moleworm as seen in the Reign of Giants trailer. es:Topolombriz Category:Animals Category:Surface Creatures Category:Cave Creatures Category:Innocents Category:Passive Creatures